


No place like home

by XCuteAsHale



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I CAN TOTALLY WRITE HAPPY STUFF, LOOK INE I MADE A HAPPY SO FUCK YOU, M/M, Multi, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/pseuds/XCuteAsHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Argent could pinpoint the exact moment in his life where things spiralled out of control. Or, the two moments.</p><p>--</p><p>The drabble in which Chris really just wanted to come home and rest with his gorgeous boyfriends but it turns out he's in a relationship with actual children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No place like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenaCeleste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/gifts).



> My very amazing, beautiful, kind, wise and drop-dead-gorgeous [Dena Celeste](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste) gave me my very first prompt, asking for stetopher fluff with snuggles and pillowfights, and seriously? You just can't say no to someone as awesome as her!

**** Christopher Argent could pinpoint the exact moment in his life where things spiralled out of control. Or, the two moments. The first one was back in september of ‘88, when he’d been fresh faced, young and wild and free, ready to take on the world. Turned out, the world was waiting for him at a small gas-station five miles out of town, wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and a toothy grin as he introduced himself as Peter Hale. They had been inseparable ever since.

 

The second moment was in august 2012, when he and Peter had been walking into a coffee shop, both too focused on their discussion to notice the kid with his nose buried in a book and some kind of sugar monstrosity in his hand headed their way. Stiles always joked that he’d fallen for them right away - quite literally. But only after spilling his drink all over Chris’ shirt, and looking so heartbroken at the loss that they had bought him a new one. Stiles was studying mythology in the local college, determined to become the youngest professor there with a tenure, his intelligence and sharp wit charming them both. Two days later they had their first date as a unit, and they never looked back.

 

That was four years ago, and whilst they had had their ups and downs like every other couples, there were some things that stood out - some things that Chris hadn’t expected to experience in life, but had now developed an addiction to. Coming home after a long business trip only to fall into the bed he shared with his boyfriends, being engulfed by their combined scents once more, feeling the heat radiating from their bodies, that was one of them. Coming home at 1.30AM only to get punched in the face by a pillow - that was not one of those things.

 

“Did you just?”

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

“Should we-?”

 

“Run? Yes.”

 

Chris stood frozen in the doorway for a minute, looking at the places where Stiles and Peter had stood just seconds before, faces drained of blood and mischief twinkling in their eyes, before they’d turned and ran towards the stairs. Walking slowly through the hallway, after locking the front door after himself, he could see the evidence of what seemed to be a great battle. Feathers were thrown along the floor, the white creating a contrast against the hardwood floors, and when he walked into the living room he saw pillows thrown haphazardly - some with small holes that seemed to be the source of the feathers. When he finally reached the second floor he had just about had it with the feathers. Opening the bedroom door he expected a similar mess and mentally prepared himself to remind his boyfriends that they were infact  _ not  _ children, and perhaps, if it would please them, they could act like the adults they were supposed to be. But it seemed like his lovers refused to act as expected. Three steps into the room arms surrounded him from the sides pulling at his jacket, working on his belt buckle, groping at whichever piece of skin they could reach.

 

“What the hell-” 

 

“Shh, don’t speak.” Stiles whispered in his ear before nibbling softly on his earlobe.

 

“We missed you.” Peter whispered in the other, nuzzling the side of his neck.

 

When his jacket fell from his shoulders and his belt hung loose from his jeans, they started stipping him of his t-shirt and boots, Stiles dropping to his knees, smiling softly up at him. As soon as he was left with only his boxers, the other two dropped their sweats, leaving them in a similar state of undress, before they lead him to the bed. Crawling up into the middle he felt his body relax, his muscles loosen, his eyes drop. It didn’t take long before the weight of Peter and Stiles’ bodies pressed close to his, noses buried in his neck, hands dragging up and down his stomach and chest.

 

Ah, yes, this was one of the things Chris had learned to appreciate and love the most. The feeling of his lovers snuggled close, their mixed scent in his nose and the sounds of their breaths lulling in his ears. Tightening his arms around them he felt himself nod off.

 

Traveling might be one of man’s best pastimes, but home, home was always best.


End file.
